30 Years and 62 Days of Summer
by KT-ExReplica
Summary: -HarryDraco- A war can take many things away from you, including love. This is the same for Harry Potter. Set during the war, Post-war.
1. On the Run

It was a rough passionate affair, full of anger and hatred but of something else, something softer. Harry moaned as fair hands, slender fingers skimmed down his back to dig in sharp nails. Draco tossed his head back a blush painted across his aristocratic cheek bones. He growled as Harry kissed his throat a few times, before in revenge for the nails sunk his teeth in deeply, Draco bucked, his dick weeping for attention, but it was ignored.

"H-harder!"

He gasped and Harry complied, his hips snapping back and forth into the blonde, the sound of skin on skin was audible and the heat increased tenfold. Their gazes locked emerald green on liquid mercury. Draco clawed savagely, demanding more. His mouth hanging open as he fought for breath, his voice stuttered with soft cries of pleasure and pain. Harry lent forwards his forehead touching the blonde's, their hair mixing in an inky slide of black to a soft gradient tangle of dusk brown into honey blonde and finally ice platinum.

Draco stopped his mauling and let go of the raven to grasp the sheets, his cock dribbling pre-come across his stomach, the bed frame rocked with the force. Harry hissed quietly, Parseltongue mixing with his English as he gazed down at his beautiful lover. Draco was amazing, kiss bruised lips, red hickeys darkening to purple, some even bleeding and his face an open expression of wanton lust, it looked so painful but Harry knew it was what they both thrived on. The blonde didn't have to open his eyes to know how Harry looked, his dark hair all mussed and streaked with sweat, all his Quidditch developed muscle would be working as his hips drove his thick cock into him. Draco loved how hard he was being fucked- it felt so good and so painful and… So fulfilling.

"Fuck me Harry! Fuck me harder! Merlin, just break me Potter!"

Draco writhed and strained against Harry, his lithe muscles straining, standing out in stark relief, his pale skin beaded with sweat as he took the raven's cock deep inside him. Then he drew back and pushed the green eyed male back who blinked in surprise and Draco straddled him, the tip of the Gryffindor's angry red member straining against his abused entrance. Harry's green eyes widened and his lips parted in a 'o' as he realised what his Slytherin was about to do. Draco dropped his hips and let out a guttural cry as the new position filled him deeper than before. The tip tickled his prostate and he ground down on Harry's pelvis, rocking his hips to get more friction. Harry had never see anything hotter in his life, propping himself up on his elbows he kissed the Sectumsempra scar on the blonde's chest and grasping the softly rounded hips resumed his fierce pounding. Draco screamed as his prostate was assaulted again and again, pleasure coursing, blazed through his veins, white hot as it ignited his passion.

"Draco… Oh fuck!"

Draco allowed the raven to do as he pleased; moaning and gasping as he forcefully drove his hips down on the up thrust and lifted on the withdrawal. Their moans and panting increased as they both neared completion; Draco threaded he fingers through messy raven hair and pulled Harry in for a deep kiss. Their lips hungrily seeking each other, teeth nipped and tongues battled in a sloppy mesh of lust and hormones.

This was the last time they could do this.

Before it go too dangerous.

Before something went wrong.

Draco yelped, breaking away from addicting lips, as a warm hand wrapped round his own blushing prick and began to roughly bring him off, harsh long strokes and teasing rubs over the blunt head. With his hips torn between thrusting into that wonderful hand for more and grinding down onto that delicious hard, thick length, Draco came hard, as he felt the Gryffindor's heated gaze on him- urging him on. Harry growled as Draco's moans began a crescendo, latching onto his neck, marking him, another hickey among the many that already bled over his alabaster skin. Draco clung to him as Harry relentlessly abused his prostate.

"Shit!"

Draco still taut as a bowstring shuddered as another orgasm ripped through him as he felt something hot, sticky and familiar coat his insides, it always felt so erotic, the heat and the sinful slide and pop of Harry pulling out and Draco gave a small whimper as he slumped boneless, sated on top of the Gryffindor.

"Draco…"

He couldn't say it.

* * *

><p>Time was short and it was running out, Harry ran through the trees breathless, panting, hoping that he could live up to his patronus and flee like a stag- swift and strong. But no avail- he was only human only mortal, just Harry Potter.<p>

Just the Chosen One.

The burden slowed him down and he grunted as Hermione wheeled about and flung a vicious stinging curse into his face- he keeled over, gasping as his features distorted into an ugly mess. The Snatchers cackled and bound them- they peered into each of their faces in turn and the leader's gaze lingered far too long on the distorted lightning bolt. Harry prayed they wouldn't recognise him. Even after his false name. Vernon Dudley.

"We're taking this lot to the Manor. Come on!"

The Manor? Harry felt the gut wrenching feeling of desolation- caught. They were caught and now were Apparated away to the unknown. Their destination was Malfoy Manor, this much was clear by the fact that all three of them, all ice blonde and beautifully noble stood proud in the middle of the room. The insane Bellatrix pranced in front of him before ushering Draco Malfoy forwards.

"Tell us, Draco."

She whispered her mad, crazy smile stretching her blood red lips and Draco stared deeply into Harry's eyes and Harry who was already on his knees to him couldn't do anything more than plead soundlessly. The Slytherin got the message and Harry nearly cried with relief.

"I… I don't know. I can't be sure. It could be… I can't tell."

Harry bit his lower lip as the cruel witch stalked over and yanked his head back, his fringe exposing the distorted scar and Draco frowned and Harry closed his eyes. Draco clenched his hands, gripping his wand tightly.

"I don't know."

"YOU DON'T KNOW? LUCIUS YOUR SON IS A COWARD!"

Lucius Malfoy cowed but Narcissa would not stand to any insult towards her precious son stepped forwards her blue eyes blazing.

"My son is ten times a better person than you'll ever be Bella."

She snapped, her arm already curling round the young blonde teens'. Bellatrix laughed loudly, harshly, barking like a dog- her matted dark hair as black as her heart was tossed over one shoulder and she advanced on her sister her face drawn into a leer.

"Oh Mama's boy~ you can't tell Auntie Bella if this is itty bitty baby Potty. I won't bite~ Promise!"

She mocked and Harry strained a little against his bonds, Draco's face paled and he shook his pretty head. No.

No.

No.

Screaming in frustration Bellatrix flung a curse at Hermione who screamed as it connected- the Cruciatus. Ron struggled violently but Bellatrix warningly flicked her wand again and Hermione's screams died down to muffled sobs- Ron ceased immediately. Harry looked to Draco who watched appalled. Bellatrix pulled out a knife and turned back to Harry.

"They all die then if they aren't of use!"

Draco radiated terror as he quickly crossed the room to stand in front of the raven. Shielding harry slightly from his crazed aunt.

"No. Don't kill them, the cellar. Put them in the cellar."

His voice trembled but when the idea was accepted Draco turned around, he was crying, Harry could see all he wanted to say in those guilty tears:

'_I would give you more time but I'm sorry. This is the best I can do._'


	2. Battle of Hogwarts

Now he was racing through the burning corridors, watching ugly hairy bodies of the giant Acromantula keel over as they died defending their home, Death Eaters flooded the place, green bolts of the deadly Avada Kedavra flew past. The Order of the Phoenix stood their ground. As did the brave students of Hogwarts, their war cries and pained wails penetrated the musky night air.

He saw the body of Colin Creevey on the ground.

He saw Lavender Brown bleeding on the floor.

He saw Fred's laughing face.

Screaming in rage, pain or sorrow he didn't know, Harry unleashed a series of explosive charms, one after the other they smashed and exploded into several staircases- many Death Eaters fell. Fell to their deaths and Harry felt nothing. He didn't know how many he had killed now. He needed to find the Room of Requirement. His eyes blurred with a wash of uncontrollable tears as he passed the seemingly sleeping, slumped bodies of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, their hands still clasped tightly together- not letting go.

Never letting go- still holding hands. For all eternity they would forever hold onto each other and never ever for one second let go.

The searing pain Harry felt inside him tore and bit at him as the sounds that splintered and shattered the air. He sprinted past Neville who saluted him along with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. He passed Ginny who hurtled out of the Room of Requirement, her hair blazing as she nodded to him, her wand flinging hexes at the nearest enemy.

Wit Beyond Measure is Man's Greatest Treasure.

"Potter."

* * *

><p>Draco stood there, pale and battle streaked- dirt and grime and gore spattered him. His eyes wild and his blood on fire he held his wand levelled at Harry. Harry clung to the diadem and turned.<p>

"Malfoy."

Draco then lowered his wand and tears cut blurry rivulets down his dirty face. He fell to his knees and Harry stood over him. Draco whispered the same thing over and over again.

"They all want to kill me. They all want to kill me…"

Nothing new. Harry couldn't help but snort- it wasn't funny but suddenly he was laughing, harder than he had ever laughed before- he could feel his ribs aching from the force of his laughter. It was loud and brazen and… cold. It lacked humour. Draco stared up into the face of the boy-who-lived startled and terrified. Harry ceased laughing, his expression once more stony.

"Draco…"

The blonde looked up and was suddenly pulled into a tight locked embrace, the wiry strong arms of Potter wrapping round him. Draco shuddered, his body convulsing at the gesture- he had never received such contact before- never even from his own parents. At least his mother- but never so tightly- never so tightly that it **hurt**. Draco screamed and Harry just held onto him- calming him.

Finally after Draco slumped exhausted Harry shook him gently.

"What happened?"

Draco turned his beautiful silver eyes, red rimmed they blazed with anguish and sorrow.

"He made me kill them."

"Kill who?"

"My parents."

Voldemort had made Draco Malfoy kill his own parents and Harry felt sorry for him.

"I HATE HIM!"

The roar echoed throughout the room of Hidden Things just as an otherworldly fire erupted from nowhere. Huge towering serpents and pouncing lions, fierce dragons spitting black flame reared up and smothered everything in sight.

* * *

><p>Harry slumped outside the door of the Room of Requirement. Draco was curled up on his side whimpering- Crabbe had died in the blaze- the curse had backfired on him. Goyle had fled already.<p>

"Harry."

"What?"

"Thank you."

Harry got up brushing himself off as Hermione and Ron stumbled up to him; they looked no better than he- both of them wore multiple angry cuts and welts. Hermione had a split lip and Ron was holding a piece of tatty robe to a deep cut in his shoulder.

"One more. It's the snake. Just the snake."

Behind him Draco moaned and hissed:

"Kill them all. Kill them all."

Draco Malfoy was now insane. Harry could see it has he slowly got to his feet, his silver eyes sightless and dull as he fixed them with a strange and creepy stare. He smiled at them in a lopsided fashion.

"Kill them all."

Harry nodded and Draco suddenly snapped out of it the smile wiped from his pretty features, tripping over his own feet the blonde grasped the front of Harry's jacket and pulled him into a searing kiss. And Harry remembered. Ignoring the startled Ron and Hermione, Harry let out a muffle exclamation of surprise- their tongues twined passionately and their torn hands gripped at each other. It was like last time, their last time, so rough and rushed and… They broke apart panting harshly and Draco licked his lips his eyes still clear as he focused on the raven.

"Harry I hope to Merlin that you kill him. Kill Voldemort- I hope you can."

"I will Draco."

Harry promised, he would, and he wouldn't stop breathing until he had. Then those silver eyes slid out of focus and Draco hissed and snarled his posture now bent and animalistic as he prepared to defend himself.

"_Kill them ALL!_"

I love you was left unsaid.

* * *

><p>As Harry walked through the forest to his impending doom he recalled the times in life that he had had, the times that had been the happier ones. The ones that had been…<p>

Good.

The one that could've been something if the circumstances allowed it and Harry stopped in a small clearing. He couldn't go on… Not just yet. Harry pulled out the snitch and pressed it to his cold lips. I am about to die. It clicked and the stone fell out.

One. Two. Three.

'_You've done beautifully Harry. I'm so proud of you._'

Sirius Black, his Godfather appeared before his eyes.

'_Forgive me Potter.'_

Lucius Malfoy appeared, his pale face drawn as he bowed to Harry, his eyes lost and confused.

'_Where's my Draco? Tell him I love him!"_

Harry's heart splintered a little as Narcissa Malfoy clung onto her husband's arm, her beautiful noble features pinched and creased with sorrow and of a broken heart.

'_Expecto Patronum Harry. Remember that always.'_

Remus Lupin materialised. His tired young face was relaxed and free as his right hand held onto another, still yet to come.

'_Wotcher Harry! Dead clumsy I am!'_

Nymphadora Tonks smiled at him as she stepped up beside Lupin, Harry noted that their hands… They were still holding hands.

'_Son… I'm proud of you.'_

Harry felt his heart clench as his father, his carbon copy faded into being; his handsome features pulled into an expression of longing. Harry reached out as he knew who would come next.

'_Harry… Mummy loves you… Daddy loves you… We love you so much…_'

Lily Potter merged out of the gloom of the Forbidden Forest a sad smile painted across her young features. Harry wept as his hand passed through her.


	3. AVADA KEDAVRA

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green light of pure crackling energy hit him and Harry was falling.

It didn't hurt. Like they had promised.

It hadn't hurt.

It would never… _hurt._


	4. Always

Screaming.

Wailing.

Crying.

Sobbing.

Shouting.

Weeping…

Harry could hear them, but he lay lifeless in Hagrid's arms. He heard one shout louder than the most. Draco.

"NO!"

Voldemort laughed, ear-splitting, high and cruel. Harry wished he could show them all, that he was still here for them. But he would have to wait. The dark wizard laughed and gloated, his prize lay in Hagrid's arms, the half giant was chained and fat tears rolled into his beard as he carried his friend. Harry could hear them all breaking down and he knew that not even he after Voldemort died could heal them.

"Join me and you will live till another day! A new era begins! Come to me now and I shall spare you"

Silence and then that someone spoke up and Harry loved him.

"Never. You sick bastard! Lies!"

"Ah Draco I am surprised that you survived this long."

"I killed them all!"

"I'm sure you did."

The remaining Death Eater's laughed heartily and Bellatrix screamed with mirth. Harry from under his eyelids could just see Draco's stricken face, as he stood at the head of the defenders of Hogwarts, next to Neville Longbottom. Voldemort flicked a hand and the Sorting Hat was summoned. He laughed again, so cruel and mocking.

"I think everyone should be resorted. Slytherin perhaps?"

Neville stepped forwards challenging him and Voldemort smiled putting him under a body-bind curse and the hat burst into flames as it was situated upon the Gryffindor's head, but then the curse was broken and from its depths a shining sword was drawn and gone was Nagini, her dark head spinning across the courtyard. Harry reacted fast as Voldemort screamed, unearthly and pained- from his wand issued his favourite curse, Neville was right there but then… He was shoved aside and someone had grabbed the sword and flung himself forward instead.

Harry heard himself crying out in rage and in sorrow as the curse it struck a different target.

As two different things struck two different targets.

The Slytherin Prince fell gracefully his expression one of peace, his silver eyes upon Harry- his last message clear as with a last desperate effort he plunged the blade into their sworn enemy.

Voldemort roared.

Harry watched him yank the bloody sword of Gryffindor from his shoulder.

Now it was just them.

'_Let's end this together.'_

* * *

><p>Harry stared down at the body- it was done. It was over.<p>

**Voldemort was dead**.

But so were many others, so many. Harry found the blonde's body and slumped down next to it and felt empty. He didn't feel as if he could ever smile or laugh ever again. The Slytherin's last message had been clear to him.

'_Live. Be happy Harry, I want you to be happy. Do it for me. Always._'

Harry shed his tears, feeling broken and drained. And so hollow and he pulled the body, still warm, hugging him tightly. He had been so brave, worthy of a Gryffindor and more. More than just a Slytherin, more than just an unsung hero, more than just a Death Eater who never wanted to be one. More than just an ally. Harry felt a sense of déjà vu as he rocked back and forth. He had mimicked this pose for many. Dumbledore and Dobby…

But… This was different. It felt more real than all the others who had fallen in a dream. The startling reality shattered and splintered round him and it hurt so much. His heart had been ripped apart, not his soul, never his soul. But his heart had been broken in half and stitched back together. But then it had been wrenched apart again into bloody quarters and crudely glued back again. Then it was shattered and pieced back with tape. Now it was nothing. Harry wondered why the cavity in his chest still beat.

But something else was there… Because he had said it.

But **he** had finally said it. Not verbally but with his eyes and lips and that meant everything to Harry.

_I love you._

I love you too.

**Always…**


	5. Anything to Cry

**-30 years and 62 days of Summer-**

Harry watched listlessly as the dead were buried, all in neat little rows, all in a perfect formation, like an army- a ghostly army of the fallen, rank upon rank of countless courage. All with achingly sad yet beautiful- almost cruel in their perfection- headstones; they stood at the edge of the lake, with Dumbledore's tomb at the centre- a general conducting his menagerie of infinitely noble followers in the evermore afterlife. Harry did not shed one single tear at the lovely, caring tributes paid towards the ones who had fought so bravely a few hours ago- his tears had long ago dried up. He couldn't cry any more. Not after such a desperate war, where the dominant thought had been that, all hope had been lost. Not after watching the white swan gracefully keel in eternal rest; as it was swiped out of its triumphant flight of retribution and honour.

Never…

He walked along the aisles of the new graveyard situated at the fringe of the lake in the Hogwarts grounds. So many, there were so many of them. All for him; all for their world… and all for the name of freedom- they had fought so bravely. He passed Molly Weasley, she was kneeling down in front of Fred's grave, and she held his wand- no she grasped, clutched it desperate to her compassionate large breast. Harry wished he could weep as she did now.

Finally he came to rest under a lamenting willow tree, its graceful branches twisted with melancholy; one grave was situated under it, slightly isolated from the rest of them. It was marble, pure white like the rest of them- but gave off a curious aura of peace and soothing. It had a delicate engraving of a family crest wrought into its surface; Harry sat down in front of it heavily and traced the carved name gently, over and over- such a gentle and painfully graceful type had been used for his name; immeasurably fitting for such an aristocrat. The crisp fresh wind blew through breezily. Tousling his matted hair and stirring a dance in the waving fronds of the willow tree- shimmering ripples slid across the glass surface of the lake, but Harry ignored the beautiful morning.

He kept his eyes on the grave and the newly churned soil covering it- he inhaled the damp musty smell- this was the scent of loss, freedom, victory and more importantly, hope; the Saviour ran his calloused fingers over the cold marble again. His skin had been this perfect hue of white…

Harry looked up into the sky, it truly was an amazing day, he spied a few misty silver clouds in the distance, spun delicate and wispy- but no less resplendent and radiant as they shimmered gently in the morning glow.

Like his eyes… Harry thought and he stroked the headstone once more- fondly.

Silver; just like his eyes.

Harry stood and smoothed down his battle worn clothes, he then realised with a jolt that another grave stood with the willow- who? It was just out of sight round the other side of the tree. Creeping round the gnarled trunk the Gryffindor peered at the name etched into the stone.

'Harry James Potter'

He gave a wry smile as he traced his own name on the slightly condensation-ing stone as cold stone collided with warm heavy air. He could almost hear the Phoenix song, almost. He turned back to the other grave.

He would give anything to be able to mourn.


	6. James

**-29 years and 62 days of Summer-**

Harry and Ginny Weasley made a fake rumour that they had gotten married a year later. It was expected of him, to start a family but he sat down with his 'wife' and told her he wanted a family yes. But he couldn't do it. Not with her and she understood. They slept in the same room but in separate beds, with a screen dividing them.

The only person they told the truth to was Hermione Granger-Weasley who supported them whole heartedly and introduced them to a muggle doctor. Their doctor educated them in the method of 'test tube babies'.

Harry was thrilled and Ginny was grateful that she could help him. Later that day Harry visited his grave, tracing his name over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>-26 years and 62 days of Summer-<strong>

It was the year 2002 and the Daily Prophet had had a field day with Ginny and Harry's new baby boy- James Sirius Potter. He was a cheeky little thing, already smiling, he had hazel eyes and Harry looked into Ginny's exhausted face and smiled.

"Thank you Ginny."

She nodded, hugging the little baby to her chest before passing him to her father. Harry rocked the child gently.

James Sirius blew a spittle bubble and Harry chuckled. He knew that this little boy would be a lot of trouble.

Harry smiled as he traced the headstone letters. He could imagine the blonde sitting in front of him.

_"Today my first son was born! How about that? I wish you could see him, he's amazing… But I know he's going to be trouble on wheels just you wait and I know he's going to be such a ladies' man. I had an okay day at work, nothing incredible in the department right now… I miss you… a lot… But I don't think I can move on just yet… I know I never will but I'll try my best for you. I'll see you tomorrow."_

With that Harry stood, waving his wand a little daffodil, pure white sprang up round the edge of the grave, along with the countless other little flowers that had bloomed there. Tracing the name once more he walked off.


	7. Albus and Lily

**-23 years and 62 days of Summer-**

Three years flew by and many of it was spent with Harry getting an insufficient amount of sleep as he change nappies and scolded James for the multiple times he had changed Ginny's hair from red to green by accident. They had had another baby and his name: Albus Severus Potter.

"James! You do not play with Daddy's wand!"

Harry brandished the spoon he was holding threateningly at the three year old who screwed up his nose in defiance. Al sat in his highchair drooling placidly as he slept.

"I shall!"

"No you will not young man"

"Rude!"

James waved a pudgy hand at Harry's accusing spoon. Dropping the façade Harry ruffled his son's dark hair fondly. He could never stay mad long at him; Ginny was currently visiting Hermione for once more another hair changing operation.

Grinning Harry ducked as James flung a spoonful of porridge at him. He gave the boy a stern look and James retaliated with a raspberry, a loud wet raspberry and lobbed another spoonful of sticky porridge. Crying out in mock horror Harry pulled the little devil onto his lap and began tickling him. Al woke up at his elder brother's shrieks of laughter; he burbled in response his hands flapping uselessly. Smiling Harry picked the baby out of his highchair and gently bumped him up and down on his knee, singing him silly little songs as James upended his entire bowl of porridge on the tiled floor- angry that he had been ignored.

_"James learnt how to throw breakfast round today. It was quite funny, Ginny wasn't pleased at the mess in the kitchen but it was okay in the end. You should've seen James sulk in the naughty corner! But our newest baby- Albus Severus Potter, he's just gorgeous I know you would LOVE him to pieces, he's absolutely adorable and hopefully he will be the opposite of James. I hope James outgrows his little rebellious stage. We're thinking of having just one more child. I know you're giving me a look that suggests anymore and we'll spawn a Potter version of the Weasley family. But no, we're hoping for a little girl this time."_

Harry kissed the cold marble grave and with a sweep of his hand the previous flowers which had over grown crumbled away and was replaced by a single white rose. They had been his favourite.

* * *

><p><strong>-21 years and 62 days of Summer-<strong>

Their final child was indeed a little girl and Harry had never seen a baby so perfect, she was beautiful. James hopped round his feet, demanding he see his new little sister, Al clung to Harry's other leg, sucking his thumb his green eyes wide as he took in the hospital's surroundings. Harry knelt gently showing his first son his sister. James screwed his face up, an expression Hermione had said was very reminiscent of Ron when thinking particularly hard.

"Eww! She's all pink!"

Harry passed the baby back to Ginny and admonished his five year old son sternly.

"I'll show you pink mister that is not how you speak to a lady! I raised you better than this James!"

James stuck out his tongue and then ran to hide behind a nurse who had just entered the room, giggling the lady humoured the little boy as he hid behind her skirt, peeking out as Harry mock glared at him. Al stopped sucking his thumb and wiping his hand on Harry's trouser leg he looked at Lily in his mother's arms said after careful thought:

"Da, pink!"


	8. Sand in Awkward Places

**-17 years and 62 days of Summer-**

James, 9 years bounced round in his swim trunks looking very enthusiastic .Harry groaned as he picked up Lily of four years and set her on his hip, she clung to him like a monkey and Al who was six threw a beach ball at his brother. James failed to catch it.

Much to Harry's dismay he didn't think either of his boys had Seeker's reflexes or hand eye coordination. He prayed to Merlin that his little girl did. Albus rolled his eyes and fetched the ball before tossing it high, the wind picked up and it carried it out into the sea. With a savage yell James dove after it, paddling out to the ball and returning it to his little brother. Looking back, Ginny waved to him from her seat under their umbrella. Hugo and Rose- Hermione and Ron's children scrambled over the loose sand to cling onto him. Ron was busy finding the picnic basket in the back of the car and Hermione was fretting over sun lotion.

"BOYS! ICE CREAM!"

"And girls!"

Al huffed indignantly and Harry laughed loudly as James told his little brother he wasn't a girl. Flushing scarlet Albus told James to shut up because there were girls here too.

Hermione sighed along with Ginny, Ron had gotten sidetracked… AGAIN, the red haired man bounded over with the tubs and Rose squealed, grabbing Lily's hand they made it first. Ron chuckled as he gave them chocolate.

"They're like seagulls!"

Harry smiled as he accepted vanilla. He mind went off on a tangent as Hermione snapped a photo; vanilla had been his favourite too…

_"I've got sand in the most unbelievable places you know! I went to the beach today, hopefully got a bit of a tan. Ron did, but Rose burnt. Hermione went ballistic as you can imagine. I hope you're ok and you don't miss me too much, you probably would have said no to the beach because the salt and wind would mess your hair up. Anyway I'll visit soon! Hopefully in a couple of days, I have a long case at the Ministry so if you are wondering then that's where I am."_

Harry set the collection of seashells Rose and Lily had collected with Ginny down in front of the grave stone like an offering, they were pretty. He knew he liked pretty things. Sighing Harry stood, leaning against the willow for balance he went back to a couple of other's to say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>-15 years and 62 days of Summer-<strong>

It was now 2013 and Harry wondered where the time had gone, he waved to his eldest son who grinned back at him from the train. Teddy Lupin his godson also waved back.

"Be safe! Watch out for Peeves, James! And for goodness sake Ted DON'T let Professor Longbottom catch you out after hours! We will know about it!"

Albus and Lily held onto each other as the Hogwarts express whistled once, Al looking incredibly sulky and Lily watched all the owls adoringly. Harry just knew for his little girl, when she was sent off to Hogwarts, he'd be buying her an owl. She loved owls. Harry was drawn back into the fond memory of Hedwig- she had been a beautiful and brave companion. Teddy grinned just as mischievously as James and Harry had a shrewd feeling he and his son would get up to no good this year.

_"So James made it into Gryffindor! Surprise, surprise eh? I'm really proud of him; apparently McGonagall says he's exactly like his Grandfather, his namesake. Kind of cliché when you think about it huh? But I know he's excellent at Charms and Potions! Remember how much I used to suck at Potions! You would always insult me and make me so angry that sometimes I'd mess up because of that! Yeah… He's met Hagrid and they're already great friends, I'm sure he can tell James of all the stuff I did. I know you are seen as a hero. For an immeasurable amount of service to the school and the wizarding world, Hagrid told me, it's displayed along with everyone else's names in the Great Hall who fought. I'll see you. I hope I'm not boring you."_

Harry grinned, deciding on a whim to visit his very old friend Hagrid as he picked his way out of the marble maze.


	9. Squeaky

**-12 years and 62 days of Summer-**

"I WON'T BE IN SLYTHERIN! I WON'T!"

"Hey Al I'm just teasing you! It's not a big deal if you do you know!"

Harry after reassuring his son that he didn't mind if he made it Gryffindor or Slytherin, Ron sidled up with his family.

Rose and Al were starting Hogwarts this year. Al's animal was a pure white ferret and the choice had made Ron double up with laughter, finally after recovering Ron explained to the mystified Albus why it was so funny.

"Well there was once this git you see; he always was giving us hell (RONALD! The children are listening!) Okay! Fine. There was this bloke in our year, a pureblood and he thought he was better than everyone else. But slowly he changed and helped a lot in the… War and yeah he died a hero. Amazing really how people change. But the funny part is one day when your Dad was competing in the TriWizard Tournament at the age of FOURTEEN, yes 14! An old friend and Professor turned him into a pure white ferret and bounced him around. It was 'Malfoy! The Amazing Bouncing Ferret!"

With that Ron doubled up with laughter again and Harry smiled fondly at the memory, it had definitely been very amusing. Albus hugged his pet ferret defensively and mock glared at his Uncle.

"None will be bouncing Squeaky!"

If possible Ron laughed even harder.


	10. Never Be

_-10 years and 62 days of Summer-_

James was no Seeker but from Neville Harry had heard his son was a Beater and a bloody good one too, he was like Fred incarnated- a human bludger himself. Harry was also proud to say Albus, yes he had been sorted into Slytherin was a Chaser for their Quidditch team and the two enjoyed the competitive but friendly rivalry between their respective houses.

_"You know I'm really shocked, Lily's been sorted into Slytherin too! I can't believe it I thought she was any of the three other houses- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw! Never a Slytherin! Oh… She must have some inner sadistic side that I don't know about! Joking. Hagrid ADORES her and Slughorn cannot stop telling her about her Grandmother namesake. Interesting chap wasn't he? Slughorn, but Al is getting along well with his house mates, you'd scoff at me and say back in your day Al and Lily would've been eaten alive in Slytherin. I guess that's true but that means I would've too. I can just IMAGINE your scandalised expression! St Potter in SLYTHERIN! Didn't I ever tell you I was ALMOST sorted into Slytherin? The Sorting Hat said I could do great things in that house but I chose Gryffindor. Funny eh? It takes your opinion into account."_

Harry had nothing to give this time and instead sat a little while longer in silence, it was just after sunset that he left. The weeping willows limbs rustled gently in goodbye as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>-8 years and 62 days of Summer-<strong>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JAMES! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Harry clapped his adult son on the shoulder and James grinned wryly at him.

"So how does eighteen feel?"

"Old."

James responded as Albus tackled him into a bear hug. Harry laughed with Ron and the redhead elbowed the eldest Potter son in the ribs good naturedly.

"You just wait young man. You'll see what it's really like to be old. Your father and I sit down every month to talk about our increasingly saggy bits and extra wrinkles and the new greying hairs! Oh you'll see!"

"EWWW! DAD!"

Rose squealed and Lily had her fingers in her ears, Ron grinned, he was still Ron and Harry nudged him back. They didn't really talk about that stuff but it was true, eighteen was NOTHING compared to late thirties.

"But you don't have any grey hairs or wrinkles!"

Al of fifteen piped up, his hands sticky with Grandmother Molly's cake, Ron raised his eyebrows and Harry handed his second son a napkin. Hermione bustled over and rolled her eyes at the children as Ron made little unicorn sparklers for Rose and Lily with a wave of his wand.

"Oh hush you lot, Ron just likes to make a fuss over his bum. It's not what it used to be. They like acting like old ladies."

She informed an amused Rose and Lily who had now received their own piece of cake, James snorted- still muttering that he felt old. Harry knew how he felt- it was time to grow up. And it was scary but exciting. Harry couldn't help but feel happy for him.

_"It was James's 18th birthday today, he thinks it's old but blimey… I remember when I was his age… But then my childhood was a bit of a disturbed one with Voldemort trying to kill me and all… I know how he feels the feeling of having to finally grow up and take your life into your own hands. It's hard and it's a little scary. Well it must be terrifying for him because he's had a fulfilling life so far unbroken by war and death… I guess. But anyway work was hectic over the past few days but I got a lot of paperwork done, Teddy dropped by, did you know he's currently engaged with Victoire Weasley? They're so happy together, it makes me feel guilty, I mean Ginny should have that happiness too and I took that away from her… But she's been so supportive and I know you never liked her but I know if you could see her now you'd be amazed at what she's done for me. **But she'll never be you**."_


	11. Draconius

**-5 years and 62 days of Summer-**

_"So Al has just turned eighteen and my little girl is now sixteen and very rebellious! Time flies and the photo albums have grown with them. I really wish you could've seen Al's face when we gave him his present. It was a broom… A Skyblazer 360. A new kind of broom that branched off from the Firebolt, they've been working on it for years. It's probably the fastest, I guess we got lucky because I received a rather excellent discount- maybe because I'm Harry Potter, or maybe because I keep buying so much Quidditch supplies from that store we've become V. over the years. Maybe it's a bit of both. I don't know but he was so happy, he's an amazing Chaser probably as good as Angelina if not better. She went on to play for England and I hope Al will pursue his goals and no pun intended, fly high too! I miss you as always and if you see them, say hi to my parents."_

* * *

><p><strong>-2 years and 62 days of Summer-<strong>

Harry sighed as he tapped the side of his cup of tea, changing the steam into different colours. McGonagall had recently retired as Headmistress and before she had gone she had had a chat with him. Telling him now that his children were no longer attending the school, he was to be banned. Harry had argued why and then with a small sad smile the very old witch had explained that every day he would visit that specific grave under the weeping willow tree. The students knew perfectly well who he was and knew who lay in that grave. They were **scared** of him, how he just sat there for hours on end just talking to that one grave. Defeated Harry said he would finally withdraw and McGonagall had apologised profusely telling him there was nothing she could do, she knew how important the dead were to the raven haired man- especially those who had died in the war. But the School Committee were standing firm and wanted Harry to never set foot in Hogwarts ever again unless he was desperately needed.

* * *

><p><strong>-1 year and 62 days of Summer-<strong>

Harry resurfaced from the pensieve, he felt so old… year 2027…He was 46 years old now and he had this little nagging thought in the back of his mind. He had been reliving his younger days, the days of his first few weeks in Hogwarts- he had smiled at the Mountain Troll episode. His first ever snitch… He definitely cherished all the memories he owned of him, his white blonde hair and his smirk. They were precious to him and harry often found himself in moments when he was alone, talking to him, as if he were there in the room with him.

_"Do you ever wonder what it's like to be older? I bet you don't. I bet you love being seventeen/ eighteen. It's the pinnacle of youth really, the bridge between adult and child. I can tell you now that I feel so old; the other day James who is no seeker beat me to the snitch! I was using my Firebolt too! He was on Ron's Cleansweep!"_

Chuckling Harry waved a hand lazily and the pensieve floated back to its basin and locked itself back into place. Going over to his bedside cabinet Harry pulled out his old cloak, Al had been the owner of this, but now he had returned it back to Harry, thanking him for all the adventures it had brought him at night, wandering Hogwarts. He had missed the invisibility cloak a great deal, swinging it about him Harry went up to the roof of their house and sat, invisible under the constellation:

Draconius.


	12. Proud of You

**-0 years and 62 days of Summer-**

It was coming closer, Harry could feel it, he smiled for the camera as a WHOLE family photo was taken, Grandmother and father Molly and Arthur in the middle with all their children and children in law with their children huddled round them. Harry missed the graves.

He missed talking to him. Talking to thin air wasn't the same as having something physical in front of you to suggest they were listening. Harry pulled a face when the cameraman told them it was a silly photo. Lily made a pig face and Teddy who was a metamorphagus like his mother transformed to give himself bright Weasley red hair- just so he could blend in.

Harry gave a small tired smile at the photo, it was a huge photo- many of them in it. He could just spot Al grabbing Hugo in a brotherly headlock and James with his arm round Molly's shoulders.

_"I wish you were in this photo too. It wouldn't be so hard finding you amongst all this red."_

* * *

><p><strong>-0 years and 12 days of Summer-<strong>

Harry now had a whole course of action planned out, he had planned for many days and soon he would have to do it. But for now he smiled as James and his girlfriend snuggled on the couch, Albus was talking animatedly with Teddy and Victoire. Lily and Rose who had been through everything together sat gossiping over the latest trends. Hermione sat knitting by hand this time, but the wool was what changed colour. It was a huge family gathering in the Burrow- he could see the lines in Ron's face as he sat down heavily next to him, a butterbeer in his other hand.

"Who fancies a game of Monopoly?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head and Al's face fell. Harry nodded and held his hand out for the box. Cheering Al gave it to him and began bringing over the rest of the Clan, intent on having a full game.

* * *

><p><strong>-0 years and 6 days of Summer-<strong>

Harry watched as James proposed to his girlfriend, it was a beautiful sight and Harry was glad he got to witness such a performance. There had been champagne and tears and many congratulations. Albus had gotten extremely emotional and had noisily blown his nose on a table cloth and then had to be consoled by Hermione who had told him it wasn't the end of the world and that James would still be the same as ever- his charming, goofy and clever elder brother.

Harry smiled patting his second son on the back gently. Really Albus did get very silly sometimes over such matters. But he was so proud.

Proud of his family. Proud that he himself had made it this far.

Proud that he had done a brilliant job as a parent.

And now…


	13. 0 Years and 1 Day of Summer

**-0 years and 1 day of Summer-**

Harry knew that his time had finally come, neatly organising his belongings with a wave of his hand Harry decided tomorrow he would tell them.

"Am I making the right choice?"


	14. Always Always for you

**-0 years and 0 days of Summer-**

Tears were streaming down her face and Harry felt guilty, he averted his eyes and did not meet her accusation of a stare. Ginny however looked to him pleadingly. She was sheet white and her blazing red hair was matted with sleep, her eyes puffy and red rimmed.

"Why Harry? Why now?"

"What's happening?"

Lily had just come into the kitchen, followed by her elder brothers, Al and James; she rubbed at her eyes sleepily and checked the clock on the mantle. James slumped down into a chair at the scrubbed wooden table.

"It's… 4:35 in the morning Mum…"

Al however was wide awake, his green eyes focused on his father. Harry did not meet any of his grown children's inquisitive looks. James spoke up first.

"Why Dad?"

Why indeed. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat was constricting and he teetered on the edge of a lie. But instead he ignored his pride and faced his eldest son.

"I… Lied to you all…"

Not one of them said a single thing, they just waited for an explanation, and Harry wordlessly pulled out the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility from under his travelling robes. Ginny was horrified; his children puzzled gave a questioning look to their mother.

"You destroyed that wand! I saw you do it! You said you dropped that stone to never be found again!"

"What are those Mum?"

Ginny began to answer her daughter but Harry cut her off quickly. It was his job to tell them his past and why this was happening.

"The Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in existence, the Resurrection Stone, it has the power to recall a convincing mirage of those whom you love who are dead. My Invisibility Cloak- it conceals the wearer completely and its power will never fade. They are the Deathly Hallows. The one, who owns all three, is the Master of Death."

"The Master of Death?"

Harry pinned Al with a steady look.

"It means I cannot die."

Collective gasps and Harry bit his lower lip and James looked rather impressed, Lily was torn between awe and shock, for the fact that her father was near immortal; as well as being the Chosen One who had vanquished the most evil wizard of their time. Albus looked as appalled as his mother his tan complexion had paled slightly and his bright green eyes were searching as he exclaimed:

"But everyone dies! It's against the laws of nature, Dad!"

Harry held up a hand for silence, Ginny was gripping the back of Lily's chair tightly, her knuckles white. James was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and Al was watching his father with a mixture of apprehension and worry.

"I've never told anyone this before. No one, but… I am not supposed to be alive."

"H-how…? How is it if you are…?"

"How am I still alive? Because during… During the War, I became the Master of Death, I had the Deathly Hallows- so now death cannot find me, and… I cheated him. I cheated death and I cannot hide any longer."

Ginny sat down with a dull thud into a chair; Lily gently stroked her arm, silently consoling her. Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose and stowed the Hallows under his cloak again, this was getting increasingly difficult. He decided to be blunt and get it over with- steeling his voice to be as gentle as possible he said:

"Also… Your mother and I are not married and never have been in that kind of relationship,"

The expressions of alarm and betrayal nearly made Harry wish the ground would open up its great ancient maw and swallow him there and then. He took a deep breath, steadying his already frayed nerves and readjusted his glasses. Ginny hugged herself and looked away from the dark haired man.

"She and I have never loved each other in the husband and wife manner, nor have we ever… Done such activities that is expected of a man and his wife."

"You mean we are adopted!"

James sounded wounded, his hazel brown eyes widened in shock and his lips pursed in a thin line of anger. Harry shook his head.

"No you are not. Ginny and I are both your biological parents. You were all what Muggles would call- 'test tube babies'- or offspring of IVF: In-Vitro Fertilisation. This means you were given birth to without the means of, I or your mother engaging in sexual activities. But your mother still gave birth to you naturally; but the insemination stage was done artificially."

Ginny gave a low sob and Lily hugged her and gave her father a reproachful look. James still did not look any less angry than before, Al had his hands over his mouth as he took in the news. James squared his shoulders and grasped Ginny's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He glared at the scarred man.

"You don't love her! Nor do you love us! Just get out! Go!"

"NO!"

Ginny had spoken and James looked at her in surprise, she shook his hand off of hers and he looked even more startled. Ginny looked to Harry and then back at her children, her lip trembled as if a new wave of tears would engulf her, her voice quivered but she continued in a strong tone.

"No… Harry… Harry loves you all, he loves you all so much… a-and because he loves you… He is telling you the truth. He never left because he was your father and he wanted to see all three of you through school; until you all had steady jobs. I know this sounds selfish: Harry wanted a family and then now he has one he's throwing us aside. That sounds so selfish, but it's not. It's not; he kept living, when… When he's supposed to be dead, he carried on because the person he truly loves would have wanted him to, to move on and be happy! Harry really tried, he tried so hard… And now after evading death for so long, it is time for him to go… Please James, Al, and Lily… Love your father for who he is and what he has done for you… Don't hate him for this… Please!"

Ginny had to bite on her knuckles to prevent her tidal wave of fresh emotions from pouring out. But she failed and Lily was silently tearing up, she gave her father a quick glance from under her lashes and then looked down at her shaking hands. Harry felt a rush of affection as Lily looked back up at him and gave a small nod. James was conflicted and Harry could not blame him and then James deflated and instead of his usual confidence he looked lost and small…

'_Not a far cry from what I looked like when I first started Hogwarts…'_

Harry mused, but his thoughts were broken by James cursing.

"Damn."

And Harry knew that James had also accepted him for his choice. The raven haired man turned to his youngest son; Albus met his gaze steadily and said nothing- their identical emerald eyes locking. Harry gave him a few more moments, but nothing.

Nothing.

"I'm leaving."

Harry announced gently. Ginny jerked in her seat, Lily pulled her mother into a firm and yet gentle embrace. James looked away and out of the window, as if the dark, inky morning of the humid summer was going to give him some kind of answer. Albus was mute, and Harry had never seen the young man so quiet and so cold.

"To where?"

Lily asked, brushing a strand of dark red hair out of Ginny's face. Harry said nothing but gave his family a pointed look. He watched as final realisation dawned slowly, like a flickering light bulb on each other their faces. Their reactions were exactly as he had imagined. Lily went as pale as her mother and she soundlessly opened and closed her mouth. James crossed his arms and withdrew into himself, his handsome features set. Al burst into tears, for a man of twenty two; he was still just as emotional and gentle when he was a child. Harry stood and turned ready to leave-

"Don't you DARE walk away without saying goodbye Harry Potter!"

Al growled threateningly through his tears- but his voice held an unmistakeable tone of the utmost love. Harry had been correct in all his calculations, but did not predict Albus running across the kitchen at him and hugging him tightly. They were the same height, but Albus buried his face into the crook of his father's neck sobbing, his fingers grasping, clutching tightly at the back of Harry's cloak, bunching the fabric in his hands. A gesture he used to do when highly distressed or incredibly sad.

"I love you Dad… I love you Daddy… I love you so much! I'll miss you! I'll miss you more than anything!"

Al gabbled, whimpering as he shed his tears shamelessly, with raw sensitivity. He rubbed his cheek against the greying streaks of hair at his father's temple. Harry resisted for a few seconds but Al's heaving and shaking cries defeated him. Clenching his hands tightly, Harry gave up and as his youngest son slackened and began to move away Harry pulled him back, embracing the young man fiercely. His arms tight round Albus's shoulders, he grit his teeth, and a single tear slipped out. He loved his family. He loved Ginny- as much as the sister he could've had. He loved his children so much.

But he loved him more, and now, it was time to go.

"I love you too Al."

Harry whispered and released his son who was uncontrollably shaking, his bright green eyes; exactly the same, glistened with emotion that Harry knew to be- love, affection, understanding and aching sadness, all combined with his deep father to son bond that connected them. Harry stroked his young cheek and gave Al a small smile. James stood and stepped forwards, his chair scraping across the floor as he did. His eyes blazed with unshed tears.

"This is… Goodbye then isn't it?"

Harry nodded, James bowed his head.

"Thanks, Dad."

Harry reached out and pulled the eldest sibling into a hug, Lily let go of Ginny and threw herself at her father, hysterical. Harry staggered slightly under the weight of both young adults; he could hear James valiantly holding back his tears whilst Lily emptied her heart out onto his shoulder. Finally Ginny came to his rescue and eased their distraught children off of the Saviour. Harry felt a tiny smile, a small smile that meant goodbye, touching his lips.

Harry then walked over to Ginny and kissed her on the forehead; he turned to his children and gave them a genuine sad smile of echoing heartbreaking happiness. He kissed Lily on the head as well, like a father tucking a child in bed at night; he clapped James on the shoulder. Harry paused before Al, and then he reached out and affectionately ruffled his son's unruly dark hair.

"I just want you all to know... That these… These last **30 years and 62 days of summer**… were some of the happiest moments in my life…"

He then backed out of the kitchen and as Harry watched them all, his family he felt a rush of happiness. He stood in the little garden and smiled with pure unadulterated joy. Al called out just as he prepared to apparate:

"Bye Dad."

Harry waved, turned on his heel and disapparated with the signature resounding whip crack.

* * *

><p>Harry staggered slightly on the uneven cobblestones of Hogsmede; he smiled briefly at the familiar surroundings. He turned towards the towering castle in the distance, Hogwarts. Harry set off at a brisk pace and he could feel him searching for him; smiling in self amusement Harry swung the invisibility cloak about him in a familiar manner, a habit and instinctive. He strode along, listening to his own ringing footsteps and wondered where the time had gone. How he had grown up as no one, but then became someone. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a ripple of magic, pure and raw sweep over his skin through the silken fabric of the cloak. Taking out the Elder wand Harry flicked it a few times, chanting a series of spells.<p>

With that the bespectacled man breached the wards surrounding his old school.

* * *

><p>Harry crossed the grounds, passing Hagrids' hut, the lights were off and Harry felt a sudden urge to go visit his very old friend. But he stopped himself abruptly; he had come here for a purpose and that sole purpose only. The raven spied the graveyard, next to the lake, it was weather worn but still enchanting and radiating that same hope. Harry was thankful for the cloak, he was not meant to be here, naturally for he had been banned a couple of years ago- he would visit his grave everyday; but the students had been afraid of the strange Harry Potter who just stared at a single headstone- obsessively. The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, its warm ruby glow enveloping the magical surroundings in a blaze of life.<p>

Shaking off the chill that had run through his veins Harry weaved through the familiar white marble maze until he reached his destination. It was there, just as he remembered, the graceful type and his name standing starkly on the tablet. Harry fondly traced his name, pulled out the stone of resurrection and turned it thrice in his palm. He waited with bated breath, only daring to believe that it would work for him again. Slowly but surely out at the centre of the lake a figure appeared, he was tall, lean with a stunning willowy figure. Harry pulled off the cloak, knowing that he wore a goofy smile, he clenched his right hand, the stone imprinting into his palm. The teenager- no, young man was exactly as Harry recalled- pale, flawless marble smooth skin, his grey silvery eyes sparkled with intelligence and pride, not a single strand of neat ice blonde hair out of place. His long slender legs carried him with an air of importance as he strode weightless across the surface of the calm water.

"Potter."

Harry reached out and found he could touch him, the raven nearly cried with joy at this fact and pulled the blonde close, hugging him tightly. His tears falling now, freely like those many years ago. It had been so long. Such a long time and he had done as he had been told, what he had promised. He felt his broken heart slowly healing, the scars slowly fading as he felt finally for once like he belonged. He held him close and his heart thudded erratically in his chest as he felt the blonde hug him back.

Far too long. He had missed this, him and who he was… He sat down the blonde leant against the weeping willow.

"I see you got on well without me Potter, I'm glad…"

"No don't say that. I nearly died without you."

The blonde snorted crossing his arms, Harry loved it, and he had never forgotten anything about him.

"I'm sure you survived. But there must be a reason to why you summoned me. You knew I was there for you always. Always."

**Always.**

Harry nodded, and the blonde smiled and bent down to kiss him lightly on the lips. Harry basked in the feeling. Euphoric, finally the blonde withdrew his face calculating.

"I cannot stay. You know this."

Harry nodded, he knew.

"So what will you do? I must go… But… I don't want to leave you again!"

The blonde sounded anguished and Harry knew before he even said it, grasping the blonde's hand he could already feel time changing him, going back years, the grey faded from his hair, and he didn't feel so tired anymore. The slowly developing wrinkles smoothed out and a green spark of emerald flame sprang back into the Gryffindor's eyes. Holding Draco's hand tightly, Harry, now of seventeen years old stared deeply into the molten silver. He dropped the resurrection stone as he said his next words:

"Take me with you, Draco."

Draco laughed- bright, lilting and a rising tenor and it was one of the most beautiful things Harry had heard in a long time. Laughing as well Harry picked him up and spun him round. Harry turned back to see his body lying propped up against the willow tree. He looked peaceful as if sleeping and instantly Harry knew he had made the right choice.

**"I love you Harry."**

Giddy with excitement they walked hand in hand up into the sun streaked sky. Where Harry knew everyone would be waiting for him.

Because really…

Death was only but the next greatest adventure.

_~The End._


End file.
